This invention relates to a method for making electrode pairs.
The use of individual actuating devices to control the separation of electrodes in a gap diode is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,720,704.
The use of composite materials as matching electrode pair precursors is disclosed in US2003/0068431. The approach comprises the steps of fabricating a first electrode with a substantially flat surface; placing over the first electrode a second material that comprises a material that is suitable for use as a second electrode, and separating the composite so formed along the boundary of the two layers into two matched electrodes. The separation step involves the use of an electrical current, thermal stresses, or mechanical force. A similar approach is also disclosed in US2004/0195934.